


Soft

by Quirklesss



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 3-E class - Freeform, Asano is a good boyfriend, Cute Karma, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love him, M/M, Other Characters - Freeform, Smut, Valentine’s Day, karmasano, soft Asano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirklesss/pseuds/Quirklesss
Summary: Just some cute karmasano stuff





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t properly read through this, sorry for mistakes 
> 
> THIS SHIP NEEDS MORE JUSTICE

The sun was weakly peaking through the strong clouds, making the snow glitter on the ground. It was February, the 14th, meaning it was Valentine’s Day. A day for softness and care, confessing and treats, love and affection. 

Regardless of the cold temperatures that stretched high in the scale, the window to Karma’s room was opened, since the room was stuffed. 

A moan broke out in the room. 

“Gakushuu- fuck.” Karma mumbled and tossed his head back in the soft pillows, flushed skin pressed against the other’s. A wide blush spread across his face when Asano grabbed his pale leg and slung it over his shoulder. 

He enjoyed seeing the redhead flustered, moaning, writhing and shaking by the simple touch of his fingers, completely submitted in his hands. It definitely did fed his hidden persona, a trait he inherited from his controlling and sinister father. 

He just enjoyed seeing Karma like this, usually with his outstanding and swagger personality, that all broken down with simple praises and feather-like touches. It all made him crumble. 

Karma obeyed, slowly opening his eyes, brightened golden colors of his eyes are glassy, vision blurred due to the overwhelming pleasure that flowed his body. Making him arch and quiver under Asano. 

Asano pressed his lips against Karma’s hot skin, it truly was warm. Karma had a tendency to turn very warm whenever he got overstimulated, even though he only had gone through one orgasm this day anything Asano did, easily made him flustered. Karma was really sensitive to the principal’s son’s touches. 

Asano knows for a fact that lips are very sensitive and that being a reason why he felt Karma’s scorching skin extremely hot against his soft lips. 

“Karma, relax.” He says, teeth working at Karma’s skin slowly but effectively. Marking him up really good, as always. Leaving red, blue and purpled marks on his neck and collarbone. Karma gasped, shutting his eyes when Asano pulled away. Looking at the hickeys and bite marks that are printed in his skin. 

It was so satisfying to watch how his simple mouth could color Karma’s milky skin like how it did. Like an artist turning a white paper into a master piece. 

Asano smirked, pressing his thumb against the heat of Karma which forced a groan out of the other’s mouth. Karma could be different, stubborn, full of denial, and very competitive; a part of him that Asano adored but today Karma doesn’t want to put up a fight— allowing himself to moan and whine whenever pleasure flowers through his veins. Asano didn’t mind, he loved both sides of Karma. 

Karma’s toes curls in excitement, when Asano pushed the entire digit in his neglected hole before pulling it out and positioning his lubed length against Karma, who tries to press his hips against Asano’s but doesn’t succeed. 

“Fuuuuck..” Karma’s draws out, getting desperate and needy. 

When Asano pushed himself in without warning Karma’s back ached in shock while he shook, taking his boyfriend in and Asano sees the massive redness that spilled over Karma’s face and ears for a millisecond before Karma grabbed a pillow close to him and pressed it against his face. 

Karma could be very shy of himself, when fully exposed and desperate like this. Undeniably, Asano is the only one who has seen him in this state, he is the only one he has touched him like this. Only him. 

At first, Asano didn’t care but when he picked up the pace and only heard muffled noises of pleasure he cared because he wanted to hear Karma. He wanted to hear how he made Karma feel and what emotions he is able to draw out of him. Asano grabbed the pillows and placed his behind him and rocked harder into Karma who moaned loudly much to Asano’s own pleasure. 

Karma clenched around Asano so hard it took an enormous amount of strength and resistance not to come at that second. Karma’s insides were so hot and taking Asano in so easily, he might loose himself in there. Asano can feel himself getting hotter as well, getting close to that edge that will lead to his climax. 

“Shit Karma.” 

It isn’t usual for Asano to swear or throw out sassy comments compared to his boyfriend, considering how well brought up he was and always was told that people who swear has bad word storage since they have no other sane way to express themselves or the feelings they hold. Sorry dad, but Karma grows on him. 

Asano grabbed his other leg and placed it above his shoulder, spreading his thighs apart so that he could reach deeper. And skin slapped against each other as a result, Karma whimpers underneath him. 

Karma’s vision is getting wobbly and sloppy, when his prostate is getting hit like drums with sticks. Karma wined and started pressing his hips against his lover’s while grinding, and they both release sounds of satisfaction. 

The air in the room got stuffier even when the window seemed to have opened a bit more, the red head has now stopped hiding his whimpers. Shamelessly wanting to reach his orgasm again, throwing his head around, moans getting harder to control now that Asano is using his strength to reach deeper, abusing the prostate. 

Karma is shaking under him and the sight does things to him, truly intoxicating him, it was an erotic sight indeed and it makes his member twitch in excitement. 

Asano’s thrusting got sloppier and more messy but he kept shoving himself inside Karma, until the red head screamed his name like a slut, he was clearly also very close. Karma trembled; the need and heat between his legs growing. 

Asano is giving him his all, still karma is asking him for; 

“More! Fuck, harder!” He choked, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck and pulling him closer, a hopeless attempt to getting what he desired, a sweet release that’d make him see stars. He might go numb after this, he isn’t sure. 

Asano’s grip hardened and Karma would complain if he wasn’t busy pushing his hips into the Ginger’s, meeting each thrust of his large length for more pleasure. Asano slammed into him and a sting of pain lingers in the pleasure that shoots through his body. 

He unexpectedly released in the other’s heat and they both spilled moans in pleasure, stimulation consuming both at the same time. Eyes rolled back into the scull as electric shots fire at his body. Karma trembled while Asano pumped his load inside him; hot fluid slowing into his rim. Asano’s body is so hot and bothered against Karma, still shaking from his second orgasm. As if stars had covered his vision. 

He kept pumping in and out of Karma until the other rode out the orgasm. A pleased groan escaping his lips. Karma sighed in consent, he won’t be going to school immediately, but he knew that Asano doesn’t skip any lessons, so he probably would be going to school immediately. 

“Happy valentine..” He panted, allowing his legs to fall against the soft mattress. Asano observed the male, used and flustered, his own seed leaking out of the redhead’s rim. Beads of sweat are on his face, it is filthy, nonetheless he wiped it away from a certain spot with his thumb before pressing his mouth against the same place. Kissing him passionately, and Karma closed his eyes. 

Karma is a slacker, he is wise and intelligent but a real slacker. Nearly falling asleep on his bed after Asano had fucked him silly, even if he was sweaty, muscles were aching and ass hurting it didn’t take time for him to fall asleep. 

Asano had wiped his boyfriend’s legs, that were sticky with his own coating liquid with a small towel that he grabbed from the bathroom. He didn’t want to go through the hassle of dealing with a tired Karma right now. No thank you. 

He took a shower, hot water hitting his body and easing his tight muscles. Long warm showers are stress relieving even if he doesn’t bear any stress at the moment, he just feels more relaxed after the bath. Karma’s house was close to school, only a ten minute walk to enter school grounds. 

When it was fifty minutes left until their first class started he tried to wake Karma, he had gotten a short nap. Asano knew that Karma got extremely exhausted after they fuck, regardless if Karma was the one getting fucked or fucking Asano. 

Asano would never get tired of Karma’s sleeping face. Karma’s usual devilish character isn’t shown at all when he’s deep in sleep like now. No sighs of devilish pride or ego. Just a soft and peaceful face. Even breathes and soon Asano found him synced with the breathing. Karma’s hair is scattered everywhere on the white pillows. 

Asano had bought him a large and long pillow (spontaneously) that he acknowledged that Karma used, every single night. Karma was snuggled close to it with his arms and legs snaked sound it, the long pillow was resting between his pale thighs. 

Asano could see the handprints on karma’s hips, the only on his right side would leave a bruise, but only a small one. 

Wow, when did Asano fall this deep for the devil himself? He thought before he pressed a kiss onto a pair of lips. He is very well aware of the fact that Karma isn’t a morning person, he had a few ways of waking him up. Getting the pillow out of Karma’s embrace was difficult, he struggled but succeeded nonetheless. This is what he went through every time he and Karma slept in the same bed. You see, Karma had a tendency to embrace anything within his reach and it was adorable to say the least but it was irritating as well when it took Asano ten minutes to free himself. 

He picked Karma up, into his arms and carried him in a bridal style pose, into the bathroom and threw Karma into the thumb, water splashing and landing on the floor. Golden eyes immediately shot open, he gasped when water flowed into his mouth and nose, his heart beating against his chest and he’s quickly got on his feet, out of the bathtub. 

The water was fucking freezing. 

“Good morning, hurry up- school starts soon.” The ginger replied and made his way out of the bathroom to change the sheets stained with sweat, his sperms and to get rid of the smell of sex, he knew that if he didn’t change it now, Karma wouldn’t do it and probably fall asleep on it when he returned home. 

“THE FUCCK.” He screamed, body trembling in coldness but Asano ignored him, walking out. 

‘Sadistic fuck.’ 

It didn’t take time for Karma to take a shower and get dressed. He rarely ate breakfast but his wifey had already prepared something simple for him. Since Karma had his classes a long distance from the school itself, perks of being in class E, they said bye and walked into their classrooms. 

———————-

“So, what type of plans do you guys have for valentine’s?” Kayano asked, looking at her friends. Not everyone had a valentine to begin with and would start complaining about how they were single and lonely. 

Haha, can’t relate. 

“Well Karma, you seemed to have fun.” The blonde haired female said, and Karma could swear that he almost saw the devilish horns and smile that she had on her. Nakamura came behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking at what she was referring to. 

The hickeys and bite marks that was in braided on his skin. 

Well Fuck, he forgot about that. 

He ignored her, turning his head to the side while a small blush creeped up to his face. It wasn’t really a big deal, they all knew about his romantic relationship with the boss’s son. Nagisa let out a nervous laugh before he spoke. 

“I have a few plans actually.” Nagisa said and a few of his classmates nodded in agreement. Most of them had plans actually, probably pathetic people like Terasaka would be beating his meat while crying or something like that. Probably why he wasn’t in school, Karma thought. 

The day continued on, slowly passing by until they were on their sixth period, last lesson for today. Koro sensei was explaining something when someone knocked at the door. To their surprise Asano Gakushuu walked in. 

“Oh, what a pleasant surprise.” The yellow octopus said and Asano nodded in agreement, closing his eyes before they settled on the redheaded devil. “Well, not really considering your relationship with one of my students.” Karasuma sensei finished. 

“I hope that I’m not interrupting.” Asano said, even though he knew he was. He glanced at the board, didn’t seem school related so it couldn’t be that important. “Is it okay if I step in?” 

Karasuma nodded. 

“Hi Karma.” Asano simply said and plopped down on the seat besides him; Terasaka was absent from school today for some odd reason that no one knew of. 

Asano was surprised when students came forth and chatted with him, talking about school, Karma, his relationship with Karma and things beyond all that. A few bickering, they definitely were entertaining and Asano could now see what Karma found so amusing about the class. 

Meahara asked him if he knew of any girls that were single; hopefully getting a yes so that he wouldn’t have to spend it alone. Before Asano got the change to answer a short girl, with short purple hair kicks him, Okano he remembered her name being. 

The ginger head let out a laugh, not one of those satisfied sinister laughs but a real one, a happy one filled with adorations full of joy. The principals son didn’t even notice that literally everyone was looking at him, but they couldn’t be blamed. He was a very attractive boy indeed, good looks, good academically speaking and a cool personality if you got to know him. 

Time passed, they all talked and even the teachers seemed to have forgotten that an actual school lesson was interrupted. Asano finally stood up and moved closer to Karma. 

“Well, I’m visiting a few relatives and leaving now with my father but I wanted to give you this in person before I leave..” He trailed off before searching in his bag, everyone including Koro sensei was staring at the couple. They all knew about Karma and Asano’s relationship but they had never seen them like this. 

He pulled out a small present, a rectangular looking thing inside, with red gift paper and a darker crimson ribbon with a bow. He hands the small package to his boyfriend and pressed his soft lips against Karma’s. Ignoring the obvious stares and gossips in the background. “Thanks.” Karma breathed when their lips separated for a second and he felt Asano nod. Karma pressed his hand against Asano’s cheek, chubby as always. 

“Tell us, are you the one who’s coated Karma’s neck with hickeys? If so, nice work.” Nakamura smirked, resting her cheek in her palm while her elbow is on the table; obviously finding delight in the situation. 

The redheaded male turned beat red and murmured a threat to his blonde friend, but Nakumura ignored him, it was a daily thing for those two sadists, enjoying embarrassing each other as well as others. It was a part of their own duo. 

Asano turned around, stunned but not embarrassed, how could anyone be embarrassed over making such a masterpiece. 

“Well of course I am and I’m glad you enjoyed it, that makes two of us. Or three? Right Karma?” The strawberry blonde said, smirking and eyed his boyfriend, like a snack. Hungry purple glittering eyes scanning Karma and his neck in particular. 

‘Smooth bastard’ Karma thought before standing up, ignoring his immature classmates that threw comments at him regarding his neck and his flustered face. 

Karma followed him outside where the black cab is waiting, engine already started; heating the car up while waiting. 

“If you want to kiss me you have my consent to do so.” Asano said, voice calm and cool as always but a bit of teasing lingering in that tone. 

“I never said that!” Karma shot back, defending something that he knew was true, he wanted to kiss Asano, look at him. A perfect boyfriend, just surprised him with a gift, looking so hot as well. 

It was only natural that he wanted to kiss the male senseless. 

“Your eyes do.” 

For a second, Karma didn’t know what to say, a sly smirk made its way up to his lips while a small and noticeable blush creeps to his cheeks, when he lets go if his pride for a second and kissed him. 

The kiss is gentle and tardy. Soft lips meeting each other, moving in sync as if the act was rehearsed. It just came naturally to them, when it came to touching each other they were professionals. Knowing exactly how to please the other while having a good time themselves. 

Without hesitation he swiftly cupped Asano’s cheeks in the palms of his hands. Wow, he really wanted to kiss him, the thought stayed in his mind for a while. When did he get this needy? Asano was making him very, very soft. 

Asano’s hands were hanging by his sides, allowing Karma to be in charge. Karma is a very dominant person himself. He noticed that Karma very much loved to kiss him, why he wasn’t sure for once. It might’ve been the simple concept for kissing- soft act that ensured affection and love by lips making contact. Or the way it made him feel, butterflies wildly flying around in his stomach while his heart throbbed in adoration. 

Karma put more pressure into the kiss, pulling his face closer, he slipped his tongue in, easily dominating Asano in the battle. The red head’s tongue pushed deeper, before he captured the lips in his. 

When he pulled away, Asano could see the small smirk on Karma’s lips and now Asano was blushing, madly. Karma was an incredibly amazing kisser. Never failed to leave him breathless and overwhelmed. 

He’s sure that he sees it, the small pout forming on the red head’s lips. It’s cute, he thought before looking him straight in the eyes. And karma gave him a look, a different one. One that only a few people have gotten, Asano obviously being one of the few. 

‘I’ll miss you.’ Asano read between the lines before he pulled Karma in for a hug, it was close and soft. He felt how the latter inhaled his scent. Asano had always known that Karma enjoyed his fragrance. It was soft yet had a strong after scent, a truly refreshing and pleasant aroma. 

“I’ll miss you too.” He said and allowed Karma to kiss him before he had to pull away, not wanting the driver to wait for too long. 

Karma knew that he only would be spending the weekend there and be back for Sunday evening, but when it came to Asano being away from him, a few days felt like years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello


End file.
